Watch Your Step
by mis138138
Summary: Why do you want to know this story? Why do you want to know mine? A story like mine where it's just lies piled on top of secrets. Life ruining and life changing secrets. But if you really wanna know, who better to tell than you? This is the origin of Jessica Drew in the Amazing Spider-Man universe.
1. Chapter 1: Roll Call

**AN: Hey guys! So I've made my very first Amazing Spider-Man fic, go easy on me. I've chosen to have the main character be Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman in the comics.**

**I am aware of her true origin as well as her lack of a childhood. So I wanted to give her a childhood in this story. There is a twist to her origin To fit this universe. **

**So anyway, enjoy the story. Warning there are swear words.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Chapter One: Roll Call

Why do you want to know this story? Why do you want to know mine? A story like mine where it's just lies piled on top of secrets. Life ruining and life changing secrets. But if you really wanna know, who better to tell than you?  
It's Wednesday as I look up at my high school, Midtown Science. I never liked the name, it was too odd sounding. I'm only attending here because my mother is making me. Truth be told I don't want to be a scientist like most of these students here, I'd rather go into the law enforcement career. Maybe a detective or private investigator in journalism.  
I stood here frozen in front of the school, and no it is not my first day. I've attended this school for the past three years and one an a half months. I've never noticed how small it looked on the outside, it certainly felt bigger inside. Who am I kidding, I'm just stalling.  
"Standing outside won't make the test go away," I heard a voice say in my ear. When I turned to see who it was i saw Gwen in her lab coat. She had her black headband in her blond hair. Mine use to be blond when I was a child, but as I got older it turned black. Talk about weird genes.  
"No, but at least I can miss it," I responded to her comment.  
"So you can just take it tomorrow?"  
"I'll have more time to study," I said as we started to walk into the building. It was two minutes until class started. Tragically, our Calculus Honors class was on the first level near the offices.  
"Who are you kidding, Jessica, we both know you still wouldn't study if given an extra day," Gwen teased. Well, it was true.  
"No, but I could've gone back to bed."  
"And leave me here alone? Very selfish."  
I smiled at her, "I'm selfish, she says."  
"Come on, you'll do fine on the test."  
"Says Midtown Science High's number one in class," she laughs as we step into the classroom. I took my seat by the window near the back. I liked my seat, no one bothered me. I'm not much of one for chatter, except to Gwen, but she sat a few seats in front of me.  
I sometimes wondered how she put up with me. I wasn't the life of the party, i wasn't a genius like her, I wasn't even popular like that pig, Flash. I was nothing. If anything I was infamous. By that I mean I was know to be a bit of a trouble maker. I never started anything like bullying "nerdy" people, I ended things like picking on bullies.  
Of course I was always to blame, I was this devil while everyone else was an angel. What can you do? Bullies can't change and neither can I. My teacher, Mr. Cranston, took roll call.  
"Marvin Adler?"  
"Here," the boy raised his hand.

"Liz Allen?"  
"Here," the girl said smugly. She combed her straight, brown hair behind her ear. Liz was such a bitch just sitting there in her cheerleader outfit. Ever since we were children she was always shitty to everyone. Her and Gwen use to be best friends in third grade. That was until Liz started making fun of Gwen's braces and called her ugly. When I saw this on the playground I knew I had to get back at her for being so mean to a girl that never did a thing to her. When we got back in class I took a pair of scissors and snipped off one of Liz's pigtails. Needless to say I got sent home early for bad behavior. I did make Liz cry. I guess she didn't like it when I told her she looked ugly.  
Snapping back to the present, my teacher called my name after a few people, "Jessica Drew?" He sounded so unsure of himself. He seems to know who everyone else is except me, guess I don't blame him.  
"Here," I raised my hand up. He nodded and continued, "Gordon Fincher?"  
I can't really say much about my home life. I live with my mom, Miriam. She works in the lab over at St. Mary's Hospital, you know running DNA tests or checking blood, stuff doctors need. She use to be a scientist over at Oscop with my Dad, back when he was alive. My dad died when I was eight years old. I remember I would go into his office at our old house and ask him what he was doing. He would literally drop everything for me and set me on his desk and ask me about my day. I do remember at times he would take blood out of me, but he just told me it was to make sure I was feeling fine.

_"It will be fine sweetie, I just want to make sure you're okay. You never know if something is wrong with you."_  
_"It still hurts," I pouted._  
_"I know, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he kissed my forehead, "Remember that, Jessica. Remember that."_

Way before I was born, my parents lived on Wundagore Mountain in Britain. From the stories I hear from my mom it was beautiful. They moved to New York when Norman Osborn offered them a job at Oscorp.

"Harry Osborn?"  
Harry just raised his hand, not even saying a word. He doesn't say much in class. Must be his father's doing. Norman Osborn, such a crockpot owning a crockpot company and being the king of all crockpots.  
I feel sorry for that son of his, Harry, heir to the crockpot throne. Harry was kicked out of his fancy private school for poor grades. That's why he's going to school here, his dad has to prepare him for the day he takes over Oscorp. Truth be told, Harry does not have a future in science. I can see from the way they act to one another, the aura they share, that Norman is always disappointed in his son. He seems like he just down talks him and criticizes him non stop.  
Whenever I see Harry, he gives me this look. This ugly, mean look like everything is my fault. He's giving it to me right now. I never did anything to him. He's probably just mad that I didn't bow down to him like everyone else when he got here. I treated him like everyone else.  
"Peter Parker?" Mr. Cranston looked around for a hand, but saw nothing but an empty desk next to mine. I can't really say I talk to Peter Parker. I never really noticed him, then again, I don't pay attention to anything, not since my father died.  
"Peter-?" The door opened and a hunched over boy entered. He had this brown Ramones shirt on with a hoodie and greenish jacket over that. He carried a skateboard with him and his back pack seemed full. A camera was dangling from around his neck. He looked sweaty like he's been running. I have to say though, he was rather cute, genuine and I can't believe I have never noticed him sitting next to me until right now. Did I really shut out everyone?  
"I'm here," he was trying to get his breathing under control. Mr. Cranston looked over to him and shrugged, "You're late, Mr. Parker, again."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was in a tight space," he looked right at Flash when he said that. Flash snickered to himself. He probably locked him up in the janitor's closet, the jerk. Good thing Stan was a nice guy to get him out.  
Peter shook his head, "Go have a seat Mr. Parker so I can finish up roll call." Peter was walking down the aisle making his way over to his seat.  
"Rodrigo Ramirez?"  
"Here."  
He was careful not to step on anyone's backpacks.  
"Jerry Reed?"  
"Yo."  
Peter was getting closer.  
"Gwen Stacy?"  
"Present," Gwen raised her hand lightly.  
Flash stuck out his foot just when Peter passed him causing him to trip and face plant the floor. Everyone laughed, everyone except Gwen and me.  
"Settle down," the teacher said. Peter sort of remained on the floor for a moment.  
"Watch where you're going, Parker!"  
"Zip it. Are you okay, Peter?"  
Peter stood up and went to sit down in his seat laying his face in his arms. I looked over to Flash who slowly stopped laughing.  
My blood was starting to boil the more I looked at that pretty boy, obnoxious, 'I can do what I want' face. I clutched my notebook in my hands.  
"Eugene Thompson?"  
Flash raised his hand just as I threw my notebook at his buzzed shaved head. I was scowling at him when he turned to look at me, "What the hell, freak?"  
"Watch your head, Flash. Wouldn't want your IQ lower than it is."  
"Little b-!"  
"Do i have to write someone up?" Mr. Cranston looked right at me.  
"You can write Flash up," I shrugged at my suggestion.  
"Are you kidding me? She just through a textbook at my head!"  
"You threw a textbook?"  
"Notebook!" I corrected.  
"Why would you throw a notebook at his head, Ms. Drew?"  
Peter looked up from his arms to see me. I locked eyes with him for a second and turned back to Mr. Cranston, "Because he's an asshole," I said bluntly.  
Mr. Cranston turned and got out his Dean Referral pad and began to write.  
"Assault and Profanity will not be allowed in here. You will have to take the test another day. Right now, head to the Dean's, Jessica."  
I sighed, grabbed my green backpack, stood up and walked up to get the slip. I turned back to see Gwen have this cringed look. She always hates it when I get in trouble. I did steal a glance at Peter and he smiled at me right before I walked out the door.

**AN: So let me know what you think in the reviews. I want to actually thank BrookeErinMelton for inspiring me to write this. If you liked this you guys should read her story with Jessica Drew in TASM it's called Untangling the Web. It's great.**

**Thank you for reading! See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back again! So soon right? Well I wanted to add another chapter instead of just leaving the intro there. So here you go.**

Chapter Two: Secrets

I sat outside the Dean's office waiting until she was done with whatever student that was inside. I gave a nod to the secretary at the desk. I wish I could tell you this was the first time I've been up here, but that's not the life I'm living. Like I said before, I am a trouble maker, but I am always justified with what I do.

The door opened up and a tall, chubby kid with a mohawk came out followed by a blond woman, "Next time think before you damage school property, Kong." She turned and saw me sitting, "Ms. Drew, why are you up her for the fourth time this year? It's only October."

"I can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"Get in here," she took a step back so I could get through. I sat in the seat and read her metal name plate.

_"Ms. Carol Danvers. Dean_."

Next to it was a picture of her much younger in the Air Force next to a jet, "What did you do this time, Jessica?"

"I threw a notebook at Flash Thompson's head then said he was an asshole to the teacher."

Ms. Danvers tried to be serious, but couldn't help but laugh, "A notebook really?" I nodded, "Why not a dictionary while you're at it?"

"I thought about it."

She chuckled. Ms. Danvers was never really strict with me. She's always been friendly. She was young and beautiful probably mid to late twenties, how on earth did she get a job here for four years if she just laughs off what I do? Maybe because she knew Flash was a bully and I didn't like them.

Her tone did get a little more serious, "Come on though, why'd you do it? Did he say something mean to Gwen?"

"He tripped this kid, Peter Parker."

"The one that has a stack of Tardy passes?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I didn't know you were friends with him."

"I'm not. To be honest, I just noticed he existed today."

"All these bullies," she said, "They won't mean a thing one day because High School is only for four years in your lifetime. It's less than a hair thickness to what's really a head of you," she rolled her eyes at how lame school was, "After this year, I'm outta this place and on to better things I could do with my time and so will you. So don't get stuck here, Jessica."

"Thanks," I slightly smiled.

Carol sighed, "Well, I am going to have to give you detention. Do you want to so it today or tomorrow?"

"Can I not do it at all?" Ms. Danvers shook her head, "Now, now, you did throw a textbook."

"Notebook."

"Whatever," Ms. Danvers shrugged. I sighed, "Let's do it today so I can get it over with."

"Spoken like a true soldier," she typed my name in the computer, "Now, don't you have a test or something that you want to avoid?"

"Yes," I said a little confused.

"Then go avoid it elsewhere. I have to go to give detention to another kid," she stood up and handed me the slip back to class, "Send in the next kid."

"See you around, Ms. Danvers," I said shutting the door.

I looked and saw a freshmen student looking nervous that he was here, "Ask her about the Air Force, she'll go easy on you after," I told him. The kid looked up and smiled at me, "Thanks."

* * *

I walked around the hallways and looked at the club photos. I saw Gwen in her Debate Team photo. She tried to get me to join, but I respectfully declined.

_"Do you wanna join the Debate Team?" _

_"No..." _

_"Okay." _

Peter took this picture, and all the other club photos. Jesus, is he the only photographer here? I shook my head and continued to walk down the hall back to Calculus.

The bell rung when I got here, flooding the halls with students. Gwen was one of the first out and she quickly hurried to me, "Did you get in big trouble?"

I shrugged, "I got detention, but I didn't get a "be a better person" lecture. You know how Danvers is." Gwen nodded, "I'm just glad you haven't gotten suspended or expelled in the past years."

"Hey, this school can't get rid of me that easily. I'm trying though." We walked into our Biology II class. Only other person I know here other than Gwen is Harry, but I never do talk to him, "If you left this school, who's gonna throw a textbook at Flash?"

"Notebook! Why is everyone getting that wrong? They are making the situation much worse than it actually is. This is how the game telephone works! Next rumor you'll hear is that I threw my backpack or an English book at him."

Gwen started to laugh when we got to our lab stations, "I swear when you explain things it's funnier then it needs to be."

"You thought I was being funny?" I took out a piece of paper. The board read "Genes". Gwen leaned to me, "You know you don't have to do all this fighting and throwing things."

"I can't help it. I don't like bullies."

She smiled, "You're starting to sound like Captain Steve Rogers from our history books."

I smiled at probably the nicest compliment I've gotten all year. When the bell rung my teacher, Mr. McDonald, came to the board, "Open the books to page one thirty-eight."

When I opened it I saw the classic DNA strand as the opening picture for the chapter, "Today and tomorrow we will be learning about where you come from. We will learn why you look the way you look, act the way you act, think the way you think."

Gwen whispered in my ear, "Maybe we can find out your hatred of people."

"We will learn why you are you and will always be you. It is said that everything we will ever do or achieve is written in our genes already."

I thought on that. Why am I the way I am. I wish I could be like Gwen, she knows exactly where she comes from. There's just a lot of mystery to piece together who I am as a person. My mom's not a lot of help. I felt my hands stick to the table's surface.

Crap.

I will let you in on a little secret though. Ever since I was three years old, I could stick to walls. Like a spider. Yeah, uh-huh. I can climb up walls, be upside down on a ceiling like that annoying spider in the corner of your room right now. I'm just kidding about that spider in the corner of your room... he's under your bed.

This may be a shock to you right now and you're probably thinking, _"Hold on. Where did this superpower non sense come from?"_ Well, I'm not going to come right out and tell you I can climb walls. I had to trust you first.

Anyway, that's not all I can do. I'm immune toxins and radiations, so drugs have no have no effect on me. I'm also rather more agile, faster, and some what stronger than the average human. Now don't go and tell me I should join some sports team, no way. Not happening. All of my high school life I have avoided that because of the things I can do. I can't keep control of my powers sometimes, they go nuts!

The only person who knows of this is my mother and father. I remembered I'd try to ask my mom about these powers and all she would say was, "You were born that way."

I know that wasn't the entire truth. There was more to it than that. Why she is hiding it, I don't know.

As I sat here with my hands sticking to the table, I attempted to focus. My paper was blank and there was like ten notes I had to write down. I started to get frustrated about these stupid random episodes.

Mr. McDonald came to me when he saw how my face was panicking. "Jessica are you okay? You haven't written anything down," Gwen looked to me and made a confused face. I looked to her and my hands released the table.

I let out a few breaths, "I'm okay. Can I go to the restroom to wash my face?"

Mr. McDonald nodded, "Sure, just come back."

I got up and went to push my back against the door. I did not want my hands touching anything.

When I was almost to the restrooms I saw Flash walk out of the boy's room and looked right at me, "Hey, Book Chucker."

Not now.

He came up to me and pushed me against the wall. I clutched up my fists so they wouldn't stick to him, that would be the last thing I need!

"You got a mean throw there. It hurt a little."

"Next time I'll throw harder," I threatened. I didn't like the look he was giving me. It seemed lustful, "Nice hoodie. I like red," My face got confused.

I glanced down at this old thing. I have literally wore it everyday since freshmen year and no one says a thing about it unless-

I went to look back up at him but his eyes were looking down my pale yellow tank top.

Oh no.

Okay, remember when I was talking about powers? Well, I have another one, but this is one I never like telling anyone about, so feel lucky! I give off this pheromone, it can make men love me or fear me. For women, it just makes them uncomfortable. Puberty was a bitch with this.

Remember when I said that my powers goes nuts? Well, this one is the most annoying when it is. You're saying, _"How is that annoying, that's a cool superpower?"_ Well, I can't control how far it goes, who I want it to go to, how long I want it to last, it just spreads like gas. Controlling someone is the least heroic thing to do. And it feels like peeing.

Flash started to lean toward my face so he could kiss me, _"Gross!"_

I shoved him away with my fists, "Get away from me!" I squeezed by him, "In a few minutes you'll regret everything!" I opened up the restroom door and went to the sink.

I filled my hands up with water and splashed my face. I should have stayed home today. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed and just laid there with Miles. He's lucky he gets to do nothing all day, act cute and be dumb when I come home. I wish I could be cute and dumb for one day like my cat. I let out a breath calming myself. I headed back to class once I was fine.

When sat down Gwen asked me, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm Jessica," I smirked. I looked at her and her face was concerned, "I'm fine."

"Do you need to see the nurse? Or counselor?"

"No, I'm fine. Just teenage girl problems," the room was quite when I said that making everything awkward for me. I picked up my pen and started to write down notes.

**AN: So thank you for reading, your thoughts are welcome. On an unrelated note, do any of you like Walking Dead? If so you can check out my fic on that on my page or look up "The Sound of Silence.**

**Any way talk to you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Hero

**AN: Hey There! I'm back again with a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Three: My Hero

During lunch me and Gwen sat on top of our usually table outside. She pulled out her book that she was reading by Reed Richards, "I swear you and like four other people on this planet have read that book," I said taking a bite out of my ham sandwich. That book was filled with physics crap that I could never understand.

She turned and smiled at me, "I'm sure if you applied yourself to science you would be fantastic and would read this too."

"Hardy har har," I mocked laugh.

I looked over to see a group of kids surrounding a table, "Where's the fire?"Gwen got her noes out of the book and saw what I was looking at. We both got up to see. Kids were chanting, "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

When I got a closer look, Flash was holding Gordon over the table shoving his face in the food on the tray, "Come on, Gordon! Eat your vegetables!"

"Are you kidding me?" I mumbled, about to go in there. Then, pushing through the crowd, I saw Peter, "Hey Parker, come on! Get a picture of this!" Flash laughed.

Peter shook his head, "I'm not gonna take a picture. Just put him down, man," Peter calmly said. All these primates were still chanting for Gordon to eat the food. How is this funny? That kid has asthma and I should know because he had an asthma attack one time in seventh grade when Flash punched him in the stomach! I looked at Gwen and she looked disgusted like I was.

"Gordon, don't eat it. Don't eat it man," Peter told him as his hands were gesturing with him.

"Take the picture, Parker!" Flash ordered.

"Put him down, Flash," Peter said not giving into him.

"Take a picture!"

"Put him down!" Peter shouted, "Eugene!" He said the bully's first name. You could feel this rivalry has been going on since they were in pre-kinder. This is gonna end ugly.

Flash threw down Gordon and Peter went to go check on him, that is until Flash socked him in the face. Peter hit the ground, hard. "Come on! Get up, Parker!" Flashed yelled reminding me of a gorilla I saw in a movie once.

Peter did get back up to try and punch him, but Flash got him in the stomach making Peter groan. I flinched back at that.

"Get up! Come on!" Flash kicker Peter while he was down. That's it. I took a step to go through, but Gwen grabbed my arm.

"I'm still not taking the picture," Peter breathed out of pain.

I scowled at her, "What are you doing?"

"You'll get violent and whose to say he won't hit you too?" It's happened before in the past, not by Flash, others like him. Others that didn't know when to quit. I would go in looking normal and come out with bruises and black eyes. It wasn't a sight friends or family liked seeing on a girl.

Flash yelled, "Stay down, Parker!"

"You want me to just stand here-" I argued.

"I'll handle it," she said.

"Who want's some more?!" Gwen stepped behind him, "Flash!"

He quickly turned around and saw Gwen there making his rage face disappear, "Flash are we still on for after school today? My house, three thirty? I hope you've been doing your homework. Last time I was very disappointed in you," Gwen won't get physically, but she will embarrass you with your grades.

Clever.

"Okay listen-" He tried to recover himself, "No, Flash, how about we just go to class, hmm? How about that...?" She said with this defensive look.

"Whatever," he was annoyed. Good.

Everyone walked off, even Gwen, leaving just me standing here and Peter collecting his things. I saw a kid kick his camera and I gave this kid the death look making him scurry away.

I went over to go pick it up. I knelt down in front of Peter and handed it to him, "If it means anything, you're my hero."

He looked up at me and stared for a moment. I stood up and left to head to my English class.

* * *

All I kept thinking about was Peter. I hope he's okay and doesn't have a concussion or something. Lord knows I want to beat the crap out of Flash right now and it's only worse that he has to sit in front of me.

This is the class where I'm all alone with a bunch assholes. Liz Allen is in this class, Kong is in here, more of the popular dirt bags. It was silent reading, but it's never silent. Not with this class.

"Hey, Flash," Liz called to him, "Is that the freak that threw a binder at your head?" She was obviously referring to me. I rolled my eyes, "Notebook," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it's her," he turned to face me, "Still need to get back at you for that too."

I set my book down, "What are you gonna do? Kick me while I'm down? I can take it."

Flash laughed it off, "You can't take me. You'll break."

"I can take anything you got. Lucky for you and me I was born broken," I said not feeling threatened by him one bit.

Flash let out a huffed laugh. I'm not sure if it was hesitant.

"You should be scared of him," Liz said from the side. I turned to look at her, "Are you apart of this conversation, Bitchcake?"

Her mouth dropped, "I didn't think so. Now close your mouth or else someone will get the wrong idea of you if they haven't already."

"You're just busting out today, aren't you Freak Show?" Flash said to me. I looked right back at him, "Yeah, I guess my asshole radar is off the charts. By the way, why are you telling everyone I threw a dictionary at you for no reason? There are obviously two things wrong with that sentence."

"I'm not telling anyone anything. And it was for no reason."

"Eeeeerrr," I made the wrong buzzing noise, "We both know you tripped Peter."

"What is it with you and that loser? Are you a couple or something?"

"No!" I got defensive, "But he's more of a man than you are." The bell rung and it was time to go home. I collected my things and got out of there.

I realized I had detention to go to. This day is never going to end.

I found Gwen at her locker putting a book away. She turned to see me, "Hey what's up?"

"Getting ready to go to detention. Are you off to work?"

"Yeah, do you wanna stop by my place later?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm just gonna catch a train back home."

"Okay, text me later then," I started to walk off, "Duh!"

I was in detention along with a few other students. I heard them whispering to each other trying to confirm if I was _"the girl who threw a dictionary at Flash"_. I swear those better not be the words on my grave. I do not want Flash any where near my dead resting place. That's for me. Oh dear, God, now I'm talking about being dead. Something is defiantly wrong with me.

Why am I so crazy and angry all the time? My mom is never like this and I don't really remember my dad like this either. Maybe someone else in the gene pool. I can now use that as an excuse.

Okay, I need to stop. I looked up at the clock and saw that is was only ten minutes away from this mental hell being over. I wonder if I just get up now, will anyone care or stop me. The monitor is actually asleep on her desk. Is that drool? Hmmp! I better not try to laugh. Krrppff! It's hard to hold this in.

I stood up slowly and walked to the door and gently opened it. All the other kids were looking at me, silently cheering me on as it cracked open. I took a step outside annnnnnnnnnnnd freedom.

I walked down the hall and to the school entrance, "Hey Jessica!" I heard Ms. Danvers call. She walked up to me with a coffee in one hand and her keys in the other. Her sunglasses were on, "Hey I gotta talk to you."

"What's up?"

"A little birdie told me you were having an anxiety or panic attack in second period today."

"Who said that?" I asked confused. Who the hell reported that?

"A little birdie did. Now, are there any problems at home or..."

I shook my head, "No, Ms. Danvers. I don't think so."

"Well, I took it upon myself to have you meet with the school psychologist starting tomorrow during your free track."

"Seriously?"

The blond nodded, "Seriously."

"Then when am I suppose to sleep during school?"

We were walking in the parking lot "Sleep is for the weak."

"I don't even know the school psychologist here."

"Dr. Samson. He's the real deal with the whole license and Ph. D"

"Umm okay? Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"You always have a choice, Jessica."

"Okay, I guess I'll do it."

"Great! I have you all signed up and everything," she smiled.

I sighed, "So I never had a choice."

"You chose right. Have a good night."

"Good night," I continued my walk down to the subway.

**AN: Thank you for reading! If you want let me know what you though in the reviews. Or what you want to see and what not.**

**I know this one day is dragging out, but it will be over soon. Haha. See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wundagore Mountain

**AN: It's that time again with a brand new chapter! Hope you guys like what I got for you. If I'm not mistaken this is my longest chapter yet. So good for you.**

Chapter Four: Wundagore Mountain

I lived over in Greenwich Village, not as bad as other places, but still. When I got home I didn't see my mom anywhere. She much be working late tonight. So I threw in a TV dinner in the microwave. I took off my hoodie and tossed it on the couch. Miles jumped up and I pet him.

_Ding!_

I walked over to get my food out and started to eat it. I lived in a two room apartment with my mom. Our rooms were on opposite ends of the place.

Our old house had three bedrooms, an office and a basement. My mom and dad tucked me in before bed with Bova, my doll. It wasn't the average teddy bear, it was a cow actually. My dad got it for me on one of his business trips. He told me that they didn't have teddy bears, but I loved it. It had black, beady eyes, it was a classic looking black and white cow.

I climbed up on my ceiling and hung upside down hugging the now, old cow. My black hair dangled down in the dark. I sat there until I heard my mom open up the door.

"Jessica, you here?" I dropped down and landed on my feet, tossed Bova on my bed, "Yeah, I'm in here."

"I'm exhausted," she said in her British accent. My mother undid her blond hair that was in a bun, letting it fall free, "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Your Dean called and told me that you went to detention today?" I nodded, "Yeah."

"Something about throwing a dictionary at someone's head?"

"It was a notebook and yes. It was just some bully that was being an ass."

"That kid, Dash?"

"Flash. And yeah."

"Gotta watch the temper. It could be your down fall," she said pouring some pepsi in a cup, "You don't get that from me."

"Was dad an angry person?" I asked. She just scoffed, "He never even yelled at me."

"Then where do I get it from?"

My mom stared at me for a long moment, "I don't know."

Liar.

* * *

_A woman with blond hair collected a spider. It was red and yellow with such thin legs like a widow. She placed it in a glass box. The woman stared at it and smiled at it, "Got you."_

_She walked down a dirt pathway up to a mansion, admiring the beautiful scenery around her. The sun was beginning to set making the sky look gold._

_The woman came to the mansion and had an elderly woman servant open the doors, "Thanks, Bova. Her high heels clacked against the white marble floor as she went down the hall then into an atrium. A glass dome was three stories above her head, but on the ground surface were lab stations and a machine._

_Toward the back of the lab was a man with brown hair looking at a computer screen. The woman went and set her glass box on his desk. He looked down and then at her, "Oh good, you found it."_

_"It wasn't hard. They love this mountain."_

_The man adjusted his his glasses as he tried to get a better look, "Well, you're braver than me when it comes to specimen collection."_

_The woman planted a kiss on his forehead, "Don't feel too bad."_

_"Norman Osborn is going to be visiting today," the woman went to sit on the man's lap. She rolled her eyes when said that, "Let me guess, so he can deny our funding."_

_"Hopefully he will offer us to go in the states if he sees our progress."_

_"Why do I have the feeling it's not going to be enough for him?"_

_The man hugged her close, "We'll just have to make it enough."_

_A few hours later a helicopter flew in and landed. The man and woman held hands as they waited for Norman Osborn to come up to them. Two more men dressed in lab coats were behind Norman._

_"Welcome to Wundagore Mountain, Mr. Osborn," the man greeted._

_"Jonathan, it's great to see you again," they shook hands, "This is my wife Miriam."_

_Norman looked at her from head to toe, "Pleasure to meet you," she just gave him a tight smile. Norman reached his arm out to the two men behind him, "These are my two best scientists, Dr. Curt Conners and Dr. Richard Parker." Dr. Curt Conners was blond with one arm and Dr. Richard Parker had brown hair and glasses._

_Everyone exchanged handshakes and hellos. Jonathan welcomed them inside, "Please this way to the lab._

_The group was in the lab in the back. They were next to a machine that shot out a laser, "As you can see, we have this laser set to blast a radioactive beam into our specimen. Miriam can you get it?"_

_Miriam got the glass box from the desk and set it up so it was in range of the laser. She walked back next to Jonathan._

_"And what spider are you using?" Dr. Parker asked_

_"The Wundagore Widow. It's a very native spider around here. It is very aggressive and a deadly predator of it's domain."_

_"And what are you trying to accomplish by shooting it with radiation?" Dr. Conners asked._

_"Cell regeneration. You see what makes the Wundagore Widow fascinating is that its DNA allows it to regenerate when a leg is popped off much faster than any other spider on earth. So by giving it radiation we are hoping it can make the healing factor twice as fast and then harness the DNA."_

_Norman looked at the glass box and smirked, "Then fire it up."_

_Jonathan pointed at one of his assistants to start the process. The laser lite up and was charging, then in a matter of seconds a straight blast was shot at the spider._

_"Process Complete," the computer said. Everyone gathered around the glass box and saw the widow upside down, legs curled in as it slowly died._

_Jonathan's face grew disappointed, "Damn," he mumbled._

_A clapping was heard and everyone looked to see Norman Osborn smiling, "Very impressive, Dr. Drew."_

_No one could tell of he was being serious or was mocking him, "I do have to say it was a nice thought out plan, but how about this. How about you work closer to me and use my equipment. Not this cheap stuff Wyndham is having you use."_

_Jonathan looked at Miriam actually shock at his decision, "Besides, you will need to help Dr. Parker and Dr. Conners cross breed this healing factor once you are successful. What do you say? Come to Oscorp," Norman stuck out his hand._

_Jonathan smiled at Miriam and shook Norman's hand, "You got it."_

* * *

My alarm clock blared out awaking me from my sleep. I got up to go take a shower then blow dried my hair out. After combing it down I put on a white tank top and some dark washed jeans. I decided to wear my red high top converse shoes today. I normally switch it up between black, white, green and red. Today is a red shoe day to me.

I fed Miles and scratched the back of his ear, "See you later, fatso," I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle water and a bag of pop tarts. I wasn't much of a breakfast person. My hoodie was still on the couch.

Let me put that on, then my backpack. Did mom leave money? Yes, she did right on the counter. I stuffed that in my wallet, took my phone, keys and left the place.

The subway to school is always the same, Homeless man with dog sitting in the corner. Sharp dressed business man reading the news, group of dope heads, guy playing guitar for money, and lady with groceries in her arms, then other random people. I swear it doesn't matter what time of day it is, it could be 4 a.m. And that lady will always have groceries in her arms. You'd think she was feeding an army everyday.

I got off the subway and started to walk to school. Just the way that I left it, crowded and filled with people I don't talk to. I walked outside to go sit on the tables and wait for Gwen to show up. The cheerleaders are out practicing their "Go Team!" chant. Lame. Liz saw me sitting over here and scowled at me. Like I care how scrunched up your pretty face gets.

"You look lonesome," I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Peter Parker standing right by the table, "Are you here you rescue me from my lonesomeness? I just don't think I can take it anymore," I mocked a helpless voice earning a light laugh from him. He's cuter when he smiles, "Didn't take you for a damsel."

"Didn't take you for a knight in shinny armor," I scooted over so he could sit down, "Thanks," he sat down, "So were you in big trouble yesterday?" He asked a little shy.

I waved my hand downward, "Wasn't my first rodeo and it won't be my last. I served my detention yesterday so it's out of the way. I can be free to go home earlier. How's your head though?"

"Wasn't my first rodeo either. I'm fine."

"Good. I worried about you after all that."

He smiled, "Thank you for yesterday though. Not a lot of people just stand up for me like that."

"I'm not a lot of people," I looked off in a different direction saying that.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced have we?" He said making me look back and smile, "No, I don't think so," I stuck out my hand, "I'm Jessica Drew."

"Peter Parker."

"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled feeling so dorky. His hands were soft. I went to take my hand away but he accidentally held on to it, "Oh sorry."

I pointed to his camera to make him not feel awkward, "I've seen a lot of your photos around. You're pretty good."

"Thanks. My aunt and uncle got me this camera for Christmas a few years back."

"Ever thought of making a quick buck taking photos?"

He smirked, "Well, I never really thought about it, but now that you mention it," I held out my hand, "Can I see it?"

"Sure," he took it off and handed it to me. I held it to my face and pointed it at him, "Say cheese," before he even got a chance to I took the picture then gave it back to him, "Five bucks."

I got a chuckle out of him. My stomach had this warm feeling inside it. The bell rung before I could dwell on the feeling.

"Come on, I don't want to be late."

We walked to our class together and I looked around for Gwen. No sign of her. When we walked in I saw her sitting in her seat. She waved to me and then noticed Peter was next to me. We got to our seats in the back. Flash came to sit too, "What's up, Freak show. Parker. How's the head?"

"Could ask you the same," I said to him.

"Eyes forward, Mr. Thompson," our teacher said. I took out my stuff needed. When I was focusing on the board I heard a click sound. I turned to see Peter aiming his camera at me, "Five bucks," he smirked. I rolled my eyes smiling at him.

* * *

"So where were you at this morning?" I asked Gwen when first period was over.

"Debate team had an emergency meeting this morning."

I gave a confused look, "About what? Debating if you're called novice debaters or master debaters?" I smirked at my stupid little joke.

"Ha ha. Like I haven't heard you say that before," we walked into Biology and sat down. The TV was out. Looks like its a video today. Mr. McDonald started the video about genetics.

"So you walked in with Peter this morning. What was that about?" She whispered kind of hopeful for me.

"Just being friendly. Can't a couple of social outcasts talk about being social outcasts with out being questioned? What has the world has come to?" I teased.

"Do you want to be social outcasts together with him?" She smiled. I quickly turned to her, "What?"

"Do you like him?" She asked in simple English.

"Eh," I lied.

"Come on, be honest."

"A little," I still lied.

"Jessica?"

"Okay, a lot," I blurted out at another quiet moment. Everyone looked at me, including Mr. McDonald.

"Sorry!" I quickly said sinking into my seat.

Gwen let held in a giggle, "It's fine that you like him. Peter seems like a great guy."

I started to doodle on my piece of paper, "Yeah, he does."

"You don't have to hide your emotions all the time. You should see the school psychiatrist."

My brain clicked together, "That was you!" I yelled this time. I instantly covered my mouth. Mr. McDonald looked me, "Jessica, is there a problem?"

"Nope, sorry. Shutting up now!" I started to write a note to Gwen, **"You told Danvers I need to see the school shrink today?"**

**"No! You're seeing Dr. Samson today?"**

**"Yeah, Danvers found me after detention and told me a little "birdie" told her about my little spaz attack yesterday."**

**"It wasn't me. Why didn't you tell me you were going to Dr. Samson."**

I shrugged then wrote, **"It wasn't a big deal."**

Gwen gave me a serious look before writing, **"Yes it is, Jessica! You bottle everything up and keep it all to yourself and only let it out when a bully does something to tick you off."**

**"It's called letting off steam to people who actually deserve it."**

**"It's unhealthy!"**

**"It's also my way of handling things. Thank you!"**

She sighed, **"Still unhealthy."**

We sat there not writing anything and looked at the TV for a moment. She picked up the pen again,** "Dr. Samson is a really nice guy. I've talked to him a few times when he stops by the Debate team."**

**"Can I ask you one thing?"**

Gwen nodded,** "Is he a novice debater or a master debater?"** She slapped my arm.

"I'm serious!" I whispered.

"No!"

**AN: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think or anything fine reviewers such as yourselves would write.**


	5. Chapter 5: the One Thing True

**AN: Hey! I'm back again! Apologizes for bad grammer or misspelled words.**

Chapter 5: The One Thing True

So fifth period was my free track. Instead of going to the library to take a nap, I now have to go see "Dr. Samson" everyone is all happy about. He's probably a nice guy, I just don't like the idea of someone poking around in my head.

I opened up the glass doors into the office and walked up to his secretary, "I'm here to see Dr. Samson?"

"Jessica Drew?"

"Yes."

She typed into her computer. Her long, red finger nails pressed into the keys, "He's inside. Go right on in."

I smiled and looked at her tag, "Thank you, Gina."

I opened up the door leading into the office. I slowly took off my back pack and held it to my side. Dr. Samson had short black hair and had this certain face to him. It's like you want to say he's a goofy guy, but you know he's just being a smart ass. He was most likely in his late thirties.

"Ah! Jessica. I've been expecting you. Please, sit."

I did and sat in the leather chair in front of his wooden desk. I placed my bag on my right side and looked at the metal name plate.

_"Dr. Leonard Samson" _

Next to that was a Newton's Cradle, you that thing with the six silver balls and they hang from a piece of wood. Then normally you pick up one ball and drop it then it hits the rest of the balls making the last one swing up and it just does this cycle.

I reached my hand out, "Can I?"

"Of course, I do it all the time," I picked up the last ball and dropped it watching the balls do its magic. I smirked at it.

"So Jessica, Ms. Danvers tells me that you had a panic attack yesterday?"

"It wasn't really a panic attack. I was just being a spaz and needed to get out of class. Faking a spaz attack seems to work," I lied.

"Interesting," I don't think he bought it, "Why did you want to leave class? Was there a test in there or someone you don't like?"

I chuckled, "I don't like a lot of people, Doc."

"No? What's wrong with them?"

I shrugged, "They annoy me. Everyone worries about what's cool, who's hot, high school is gonna last forever. It annoys me."

He nodded, "Do you have any friends?"

"I have, like, two friends that I can think of that aren't related to me or is not a cat."

"If asked about enemies-?"

"I'd say which one for the day?"

He smiled, "How's your relationship at home? Got any brothers or sisters?"

I shook my head, "No, it's just me and my mom that live together. And there's the cat."

"No dad?"

"He passed away when I was eight."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Everyone normally is," I sighed.

Dr. Samson patted his desk, "Let's do an exercise," his voice got a little more excited, "I'll say a random word and you tell me the first thing to pop in your head," he took out a piece of paper.

"I know this one. Okay go."

"Sky."

"Blue."

"Friend."

"Gwen."

He nodded, "Desk."

"Chair."

"Mother."

"Miriam."

"Father."

"Jonathan."

"Work."

"Sleep."

Doc chuckled at that one, "Mountain."

"Wandagore," he looked at me strangely, "Odd"

"You."

He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged.

"Love."

"Lies."

"Fear."

"Truth."

"Death."

"Strength."

"Spider."

I didn't say anything. Doc lifted his head as I looked down at my hands, "Spider?"

"Me."

Doc wrote something down in that notebook of his. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Why would you think of yourself as a spider?"

"You're the shrink, you tell me."

"Do you think of yourself as small? Like an Inferior Complex?"

"Sometimes I think I don't matter," I answered honestly.

"Well, you're not a small, weak spider."

I glanced up at him, "Who said spiders were weak?"

* * *

"So it went okay with him?" Gwen asked picking up a "hot" yet cold chicken sandwich. I grabbed a small pizza box and put it on my tray.

"Yeah, he wants me back in his office on Monday. I was actually shocked."

Gwen gave me a confused look as she went to put jello on her tray, "Did you yell at him?"

"No! We played a word test thing and it was going alright in the beginning then just ended weird," I put pudding on my tray.

"Well that's why he wants to see you. Your answers must have been interesting enough."

"Yeah, I guess," we paid the register and went outside to our table. Gwen unwrapped her sandwich, "Peter came by my work yesterday."

"Why was he there?" I drank my milk.

"He snuck in because, and I quote, he "loves science."

I choked on my milk from laughing, "What?"

Gwen smiled, "That's what he said."

"Wow. He snuck in?"

"Yeah, it was strange but then I lost him for a good fifteen minutes and had to kick him out of there before he got me in trouble."

"Hmm... That is odd," I took a bite of my pizza. Why on Earth was Peter sneaking in Oscorp? Was he secretly a spy? Don't be stupid Jessica, of course not. He's just a kid.

I stared off looking at where Harry was sitting. He was with a bunch of popular kids, but he wasn't the main focus. He was sitting further away from them actually.

He caught me staring and we held contact for one long moment. It hit me right there that he might not fully hate me like I thought. That was until he winched his eyes and turned back to his friends. Guess I was wrong.

"So what do you say?" Gwen snapped me out of my gaze.

"What?"

"Welcome back to the world, Jessica Drew," she teased.

"I'm sorry. What were you asking?"

"Do you want to come have dinner at my place tonight? I'm not working today."

"Yeah, sounds great."

She took a bite out of her sandwich and her face looked disgusted. I smirked at her, "That's why I get the pizza."

"Yeah."

* * *

After school I walked with Gwen to her place. She lived in the nicer, richer, more privileged part of New York, Upper West Side. As kids we'd go to Central Park a lot together with her brothers and mom. Sometimes her dad took us, but that was when he could. The door man greeted us as we walked in the building.

"Do you ever feel like your parents aren't telling you enough?" I asked Gwen tapping my pencil on my foot. We were doing homework in her room. She looked at me from her textbook, "My parents might not mention things to me, but-."

I sighed realizing I was asking the wrong person, "You're parents are totally honest with you. Why would they lie to you."

"Jessica, what's going on with you and your mom?"

I shook my head, "I know she's keeping something from me. Every time I look at her, I see lies."

"Well, why would she lie to you? It seems pointless to lie for no reason," Gwen tried to understand. I shut my book that was on my lap, "That's what I want to know," I rubbed my forehead, "I just want to know the truth."

A knock on her door was heard, Gwen's dad popped his head in, "Hey girls."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey George," Gwen's dad was the police captain of NYPD. Practically one of the most respected men in New York. Gwen did have some issues with dating growing up. A lot of boys were scared they were going to get arrested if they dated her. Gwen stood up and went to give her dad a hug.

"You joining us for dinner, Jessica?"

I nodded, "Of course, anytime I can have some of Helen's cooking."

"Good, I can tell you all about this arrest we had today," I smiled. George liked to tell me his stories. His boys liked to listen too, but me, he knew I'd get a kick out it.

Gwen's mom made lasagne and garlic bread. George sat at the head of the table then me and Gwen sat on each of the side seats.

"So this girl was cutting her own head off with a kitchen knife."

"Are you serious?" I said with a disgusted yet interested look. Helen gave a piece of bread to Gabriel, "George! At the table?"

"Wait!" I held up my hand defensively, "I wanna hear the rest."

"She was about 1/2 inch in when we got to her, pulled the knife away, and saved her. Lots of blood, but she made it."

I cringed my face, "Why on earth would she-?"

"Bath salts," he answered. My eyes got a little big, "She snorted bath salts?"

"Yeah. We ran a toxicology test and that's what came up in her blood."

I sat back in my chair blown away, "Wow."

"Okay? Are we done telling tales of gore?" Helen looked at George raising an eyebrow.

"Just telling the kid what she wanted. So when am I expecting to see you on the police force?" I looked up at Gwen and she smiled at me. Every since she told her dad I wanted to go into law enforcement he always asks this. She told him in seventh grade.

I smirked, "After I high school."

"You'll be great as one of New York's Finest," George said. We finished dinner and after I walked home. Helen offered to drive me, but I convinced her not to. I got on the subway train heading south.

There were the usually riders that I always happen to see. I've come close to asking the lady with the groceries what she does for a living or how many kids does she have, but I always don't. Maybe it's better as a mystery.

When I got off the train it was ten passed eleven, making it a twenty minute walk to my place. I felt someone following me ever since I got off the train. This wasn't a new thing to me. Being a girl, walking alone at night, in New York City was a normal routine. At least five times a month...for me.

The footsteps hurried faster to catch up to me. The man poked his pistol at my side, "Get into the alley and I won't kill you," his voice was deep.

"Oh no! A man with a gun! You ruined my night!" I mocked.

"You think this is funny, bitch?"

"A tad bit," I gestured my fingers to be parted a bit. The man poked and pushed me into the alley, "Oh, you'll be laughing real hard in a second once I'm through with you sugar!"

I turned around to face him, "I'm not so sure about that."

Looks like I have to put the fear of God in him here. The man's face became horrified by my presence, "Drop the gun, now."

He did, he tossed that sucker over by the dumpster. I felt a darkness around me grow over my body and grabbed this man by the neck, shaking him. He had a beard and was wearing a beanie. He was crying and begging, "Please stop!"

"I could kill you, you know. And not a soul on earth would miss you," my voice felt deep, consumed with darkness, "And you know you won't be missed right?"

"Noooo! Please! Don't kill me!"

"You know I could though right?" If I really wanted to, I could scare the piss out of him, chemically.

"Noooo! Nooooo!" He fainted, probably gave himself a heart attack. Cry me a river. There was a smelly puddle that leaked around him.

"Boo."

I walked out of the alley to head home. I will admit the first time this happened to me was when I was fifteen years old and that was in broad day light. No one wanted to come to my rescue, I'm just lucky I thought on my toes before the scumbag then did something to me. Gotta use what you have, I'm just sorry other girls aren't so lucky. My ability to manipulate pheromones is only good here. Other than that it's just a nuisance.

I unlocked the door with my key then slowly opened the door. Got home at eleven thirty. When I shut it, I heard fumbling around a glass break, "Shit. Jessica?" I heard my mom slur. Great. She was drinking.

"Yeah mom?"

"Jessica?"

I walked in and saw Miles jump off the couch and rub against my leg. My mom on the other hand had a small glass cup with ice in her hand, "Where were you?"

"I told you I was going to Gwen's after school."

My mom nodded, "I made Chinese."

"You ordered it, mom, but I already ate."

My mom sat on the couch, nodding. She put her hand over her eyes, starting to cry, "Hey? Hey, why are you crying?"

"Helen has always been a better mom than me. No wonder you like being over there so much."

I went to sit by her on the couch. I noticed she dropped a bottle of alcohol by the couch, that was the noise I heard. I grabbed her hand, "You're not a bad mom."

"I'm a terrible mother," she sobbed.

"No, you're not. You try, you work really hard just to pay the bills, keep the place. I get it. And I'm not so easy to deal with."

My mom stopped sobbing, but it didn't stop the tears. I stood up and helped her to her feet, "Let's go to bed."

"I'm sorry things aren't normal for you," we were to the door of her room.

I sighed, "Can't have everything perfect," I set her on her bed, "We could have had it," I took her cup, "But then Jon died. I miss him so much, Jess."

"I know, Mom. I miss dad too."

Her eyes got heavy, "He's not your dad..."

My eyes became huge as my heart races. My grip on the cup loosened as I went to shake my mother awake, "Mom! Mom! What did you say?"

"I'm trying to sleep..." She was drowsy. I backed up against her wall, slid down, and began to cry at this revealed truth.

**AN: That was some tramatzingand distressing news Jess just heard. I didn't know how many words to use for Doc Samson's test, hope it was enough. Next meeting will be inkblots! Those are fun!**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Let me know what you thought, did you like anything in particular? What do you want to see down the road?**


	6. Chapter 6: Leave the Rest Unspoken

**AN: So picking up where we left off, here's a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar.**

Chapter 6: Leave the Rest Unspoken

I slammed my locker, "I'm telling you what I heard," Gwen's eyes were wide with shock when I told her what my mom slipped out. My eyes felt red and puffy from crying all night. When I got to school Gwen thought something happened to me on the way home, I told her nothing happened, but me and you both know I lied about that.  
"That seems way to crazy to believe. She was drunk. Maybe she was just... Drunk?"  
I adjusted my backpack and continued to walk forward, "Or maybe she accidentally told the truth."  
"Did you talk to her this morning?" Gwen tried to keep up with me as I hurried down the hall.  
"No. She left before I woke up. Which was surprising considering I hardly slept."  
Gwen took my arm, "Hey!" I turned to look at her. Her face was saddened, "Look, I know this is hard for you. But you have to confront your mom about this."  
"I don't even feel like looking at her right now."  
"I know. You still have to talk to her about it, Jessica," I shook her hand off sighing, "Let's get to class."

I began to doodle a spider on my notebook. My hair covered in front of my face as I just looked down while Mr. Cranston wrote notes on the white board most of class. Flash didn't even say anything to me today. I felt something thin poke my shoulder. I looked to see Peter holding his pencil. He seemed worried.

"Hey. Everything okay?" He whispered.

I nodded slightly. I don't need him to be concerned about me.

"You sure? Your eyes, they're red. Like you've been crying. I was worried."

"Don't worry. I'll live," I gave him a small smile.

He nodded, "Yeah-Yeah I know. Your uh your strong like an ox. I remember. Not your first rodeo, right?"

I went back to facing forward nodding my head, "Yeah." I know Peter was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't stop me from crying, but I wanted to hold it in. My body was shaking lightly in my seat. I felt Peter still staring at me.

* * *

After school I still sat in my seat in the classroom. My teacher did ask if anything was wrong, I didn't say anything.

"Jessica?"

"..."

"Jessica do you need help?"

I stood up and left after a moment. I walked down the hallway to the front entrance and saw Peter sitting on a wall looking at his camera. He looked up and saw me.

"Jessica," he hoped off the wall. I stood still as he approached me, "Hey."

"Hi," my voice was low.

"You're obviously not yourself."

I tilted my head, "Yeah."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Look uhh- I wanted to tell you that if you needed someone to talk to," he glanced up at me, "I'm- I'm here."

I looked at my feet as he continued, "I actually was going to invite you over for dinner tonight, but I um-I see you probably aren't in the mood to talk too much."

I glanced up at him when he handed me a piece of paper, "In case you change your mind, you know?"

**738 Winter Garden Drive, Forest Hills, Queens**

"Queens?" I asked looking over the address.

He nodded, "Yeah, Queens."

"Why do you want me over?"

He smiled, "Cause, you're my hero, remember?"

I nodded, "Thank you," I continued to walk passed him, shoving the piece of paper in my pocket. I had to go visit my mom at work.

* * *

I wanted to bash someone's face in, but of course, when I don't want to get in a fight or someone to be following me, it's there. When I want the excuse, it's never there. Dammit!

I got to St. Mary's at four fifteen. I walked through the doors and up to the nurse's desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Can you contact Dr. Miriam Drew. I'm her daughter. It's urgent," the nurse nodded and picked up the phone. In a matter of minutes my mom was at the desk with me, "What's wrong, Jessica?"

I stared at her, feeling anger, "Who am I?"

"What?" Her face got confused. She moved me over to a more quieter area. I struggled out of her grip, "Hey! Calm down. What's wrong?"

"Who am I?"

"You're Jessica Drew."

"Am I?"

She squinted at me, "Are you feeling alright?" She went to place her hand over my forehead. I swatted away her hand.

"How did I get my abilities?"

"Shh!" She tried to quite me down.

"How did I get them? How did I get them!"

"I told you, you were born that way."

I scowled at her, "I'm not eight anymore. That excuse won't fly. How did I get them? Is my real dad this way?"

She froze for a second, but shook her head, "You know your dad didn't have this. And he would be very upset with you if you just showed up here, to yell at me."

"If he were here I'd tell to stay out of it," I snapped. My mom didn't like that, "Excuse me?"

"I'd tell him to stay out of it because he's not my real father!"

My mom's mouth dropped. It took her a few moments to talk again, "Who told you that?"

"You did, last night, you were drunk," my voice was sharp. She combed back a strand of her hair. My eyes were stinging. She just told me everything I needed right there in that small moment, "So it is true."

My mother had shame written up and down. Her mouth opened up slightly to try and recover, "I-."

"You know, just leave the rest unspoken, Mom. You lied to me about dad. Now you're lying about who I really am," I started walking backwards away from her.

"Jessica-."

"Save the 'I was protecting you' bullshit. Doesn't change the fact that you are a liar!" I turned completely around and walked off.

"Jessica!"

I ignored her and started to run. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept moving.

* * *

I sat in the subway seat, same crowd as usual. I looked to my right and there was a drunk guy that was asleep. He had a pack of cigarettes in his hand that he was starting to loosen his grip on. I slowly inched my way over, taking the pack gently away. I got off the next stop not wanting to be caught by the man. I felt pretty crappy for stealing, but I need them.

To be honest, I've never smoke one of these before. So I'll have no idea what I'm doing. I leaned against a wall waiting for the next subway to get her. Putting my hands in my pocket I felt the piece of paper Peter gave me earlier today. Maybe I will stop by. I sure as hell don't want to go back and wallow all alone at home.

I pulled out a cigarette, but there was one problem. No light. I just looked like a dope holding on to a cigarette between my two fingers.

"I'll get that for you," a man next to me said with such a thick Bronx accent. A hand came from my side with a lighter and lite it. I inhaled, then coughed.

"Whoa, easy there. First time?"

I looked up and saw a man with blondish hair slicked back and brown eyes. He had this dreamy look to him. He was college age, maybe twenty-two. I got control of my breathing again and attempted to smoke.

"No, I'm fine."

He smiled at me, "What are you, like twelve? You shouldn't be smoking."

"I'm not twelve. I'm nine," I joked. He chuckled, then stuck out a hand, "I'm Eddie, Eddie Brock."

I went to shake his hand, "Hello there. Thanks for the lite by the way," I slightly held up the cigarette.

"No problem. See a girl in need, I help. It's what I like to do."

"What are you some kind of 'superhero'? Helping damsels in distress?"

He smiled at that, "I'm no hero, but I don't mind being a helping hand."

I nodded, "So just a regular Joe? Awesome," I took another long drag. I might be getting use to this.

"Never said I was regular. I like being special."

"Oh you're special, alright," I smirked. The next train got here heading off to Queens. I dropped the cigarette then stepped on it.

"You leaving so soon? I was just getting ready to ask you to marry me," he was funny, but a little strange.

"I got cold feet," I backed up.

"Never got your name."

"Never gave it," I shrugged.

"Well, it's New York. Maybe well run into each other sooner or later," I was on the train.

"Or later," I waved as the doors shut.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: If I Needed Someone

**AN: Hello and welcome back. So this chapter is Jessica going to pay a Parkers a visit. Please enjoy it.**

Chapter 7: If I Needed Someone

I stood in front of a house holding the piece of paper to see if it matched the address. It does, so I must be in front of Peter's home. I went up the steps to his porch, it was a nice house. Knocking on the door my heart raced.

An older man answered the door, "Hello, can I help you, young lady?" He smiled at me.

"Peter asked me to stop by for dinner?"

"Oh! You're that girl on his computer," On his computer? What? He stepped to the side, "Come on in. My wife is in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

"I walked inside and stood by the door, "Peter!" He called. I heard thumping around above and finally Peter came downstairs. He looked a little surprised to see me.

"Hey, you came."

"I uhh-changed my mind," I gave a small smile to him. He was at the bottom of the stairs now, "Jessica, this is my Uncle Ben," I turned to shake his hand, "Is it alright if I call you Uncle Ben?"

He chuckled, "Of course. Peter still does. Some of Peter's friends would when they were little. Now they don't seem to stop by as much."

I heard someone else approaching us from another room. It was a woman about the same age as Uncle Ben.

"Who do we have here?" Her voice was sweet.

"Aunt May this is Jessica Drew. I invited her over today," her hand was gentle when we shook, "I'm glad you are here because I did make extra. Should be out in a few moments. Drew? Is your mother Miriam Drew?"

I nodded internally cringing at the name, "Yes, she is."

"I thought so. I met her at a PTA meeting once, but haven't seen her since."

"Well, that's my mom. She figures if she goes to one meeting, she never has to go again."

Uncle Ben nodded, "That's smart. I don't really like going to those meetings."

Aunt May held out her hand, "Sweetie, do you want to take off your jacket?"

I shook my head, "No thank you. This hoodie is my second skin," I smirked. They were a nice family. Genuine and Good at heart. They seem like the kind of family that would take you in and help without asking for anything in return like Gwen's.

We sat at the table having pot roast. I was sitting next to Peter on one side and Uncle Ben and Aunt May were on the other.

"Peter tells us he knows you from calculus, Jessica," I looked up and nodded, "Yeah, he sits next to me. He's ummm the smartest person if not the second smartest person I know."

He stopped for eating for a second. I think he was trying to figure out who number one was. He smiled and continued to eat, he knows.

"Did you ever make up that test?" Peter asked me after a moment. I shook my head, "Uhh, no. I haven't. To be honest I didn't even study for the test."

"No?"

"Nope," I took a bite of my food, "I had to go to the doctor's office when we took notes."

Uncle Ben smiled, "I'm sure Peter has the notes, don't you Pete?"

I looked over to him, he nodded, "Yeah I do. If you want to umm... or-"

"Yeah, sure." He seemed to be nervous when he asked me. I glanced to the adults and I saw them trying not to giggle. This felt like a set up. I'll go along, "Yeah, how about after dinner?"

"Sounds great," he smiled. He looked at his food as if he was hiding away. After dinner I helped collect the dishes and gave them to Aunt May. She took them with this loving look, "Thank you, sweet heart."

Uncle Ben walked into the kitchen, "Peter went upstairs to his room."

"Thank you," I nodded as I left the kitchen I stopped for a second and heard him say, "She's cute."  
I smirked to myself at that.  
When I walked into Peter's room I saw a lot of books and paper laying around all over the place. He was a bit of a slob, but I guess all great guys are. Peter was on his computer looking up something on Google. I knocked on the doorway causing him to look up.  
"Hey, those notes are right here," he shuffled around his desk and grabbed a hand full of papers.  
I grabbed them and set them back on the desk, "Thank you, Peter, but I don't really need them. I'm not going to take the test. It will only drop me down to a C plus."  
He got a confused face for moment, "Oh."  
"I don't care much about my grades," I saw a spider in a small display case, "Cool spider," I walked over to his stereo and looked through his CD's that he had. His eyes followed me, "So what changed your mind to stop by? You seemed miserable at school."  
"You said if I needed someone I should go to you," I turned back to him smirking. I found a Ramones CD in the mix and put it in.  
"Well what's wrong?"  
As I took off my hoodie, I laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling, "My mom told me something last night. That my dad wasn't my real dad."  
His face was perplexed but became sorrowful, "I'm sorry. That must have been hard to hear."  
"It was. I feel lost."  
"Do you know who your real father is?" I shook my head, "No, and I feel she will never tell me."  
Peter got up and sat next to me, "I don't really know too much about my parents either. They died when I was just a little kid. I get memories of them here and there, but I never knew the real them, you know? All I know is that they worked for OsCorp."  
I quickly sat up, "Your parents worked for OsCorp too?"  
"Yours did?" I quickly nodded my head, "My mom told me her and my da-Jonathan use to years ago until he died."  
"When did he die?"  
"When I was eight umm me and him were driving in the rain and something happened which caused us to crash. He said something to me before he died, but I can't remember too much of it. I hit my head in the accident."  
His voice was grief stricken, "I'm so-."  
"Yeah, you're sorry. Everyone is when I tell them," I said bitterly. I didn't mean it to sound that way.  
"My parents died in a plane accident. I remember everything was crazy before they dropped me off here. Some one broke into our old house and my dad gathered everything related to work."  
"That's nuts. You remember that?" He nodded. His voice was hesitant before he spoke, "Do you ever think that these accidents weren't accidents? Like it was planned?"  
I suddenly felt triggered agitation at that suggestion, "What are you talking about?"  
"Maybe our parents dying was not an accident."  
I stood up, "And some how it's all connected?"  
"You don't find it odd that it's a coincidence that our parents died around the same time?"  
Why am I getting mad at him? I wouldn't just explode on Peter, "You don't find it a little paranoid to be thinking that?" What was that?  
"Take it easy. Why are you getting so hostile?" He stood up to try and calm me down. Why am I getting hostile?  
"Take it easy? You take it easy! 'Not accidents'. That's stupid." I walked out of his room and downstairs. Where am I going? My feet were walking past his aunt and uncle to go outside.  
"Jessica! Stop! I'm sorry it was dumb to say that."  
I didn't turn back. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't. I felt not in control of myself. I went back to my side of town.

**AN: ****Thank you for Reading. If you want leave a comment on what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8: Small Miracles

**AN: Hey, long time no update. I've been doing stuff and thangs, ya know how it is. Here's the new chapter for Watch Your Step. Enjoy.**

**Apologies for grammar!**

Chapter 8: Small Miracles

It was raining on the way home. I forgot my hoodie at Peter's, so I was soaked. I did feel horrible for snapping like that. I climbed up the side of my apartment building once I knew no one was around. It was faster to get to my room. I was on the ninth floor when I got to my window. I climbed in and shut the window.

My clothes and hair dripped all over the wooden floor. It was dark in here. I felt a presence on my bed, "You could have came through the front door like a normal person."

I winced my eyes and saw my mother sitting there, "I'm not exactly normal, am I?"

I got the green towel that was hanging from the back of my door. I started to dry my hair. My mother shifted her sitting positioned, "No, you're not normal. That's something your father always loved about you though."

"You mean Jonathan," I corrected her. She shut her eyes and was silent.

"It's okay, you can say it. He's not my dad."

"You weren't suppose to find out this way," she rubbed her forehead. I tilted my head with doubt, "Or was I just not suppose to find out all together?"

She huffed, "That was plan A."

I shook my head, "Awesome, Mom. Truly awesome," I walked out of my room, "I'm going back out."

"Wait, Jessica! Please stop!" My hand reached for the door knob.

"It was a radiation blast!"

I froze when she said that. I turned around confused as she continued, "Your abilities, they didn't just appear out of no where."

"It happened at OsCorp."

* * *

_Jonathan Drew was walking down a long hallway to go into Norman Osborn's room. When he opened the door he saw his wife with him. There was a bunch of files on his desk, but Miriam's face looked upset as did Norman's._

_"Am I missing something?" Jonathan asked. Norman looked at him, "Your wife doesn't want to do the project anymore."_

_Jonathan's face looked horrified, "Why, Miriam?"_

_"I don't think it's a good idea to do it now. We need more time."_

_Norman stood up, "I asked her what the problem was. Apparently it has to do with the biology of the spiders we have."_

_"What wrong with them?" Jonathan asked. Miriam turned and looked at him, "The Waundagore Widows, they are growing weak."_

_"Then the radiation will help them."_

_"No, Jonathan, it will just kill them again!" her face was panicked. Jonathan went to take her hand, "Excuse us," he took her out of Norman's they were outside his office Jonathan put all of his attention to Miriam, "What's really wrong?"_

_"The Wandagore Widows are going extinct. They were endangered when we worked on them back on the mountain. Now Osborn has taken the remaining ones."_

_"They're just spiders, Miriam."_

_"But the last ones on earth are here with us! And they will die in a matter of days!"_

_"If they die they die with a cause! This is our last chance to do this experiment, if not we are screwed."_

_Miriam sighed with dread, "It would be a miracle if this project works, but trust me, there are none. Jonathan winced his eyes, "There's something else, isn't there? Something really has gotten you worked up."_

_Miriam just shook her head slightly. Jonathan nodded, "Then relax and don't ruin this too," his eyes looked like he has been stabbed in the heart._

_"Jonathan, I said I was so-."_

_"Don't worry about the spiders. Dr. Warren said he would take a few to work on his cloning experiment. The Waundagore Widow won't go extinct," he walked off leaving Miriam there._

* * *

_Everyone was gathered in the lab preparing for the demonstration. Miriam got the glass box and approached a huge display with fifteen small plastic cages, "Which one?" Referring to the small widows in the cages._

_"Take out specimen ten. It's the healthiest one we have," Jonathan said by his computer._

_"Jessica," Miriam said to herself._

_"What?"_

_"I named specimen ten Jessica. Specimen one is Adam, two is Beatrice, so on so on with the alphabet."_

_Jonathan looked at her like she was insane, "Specimen ten, please."_

_"Jessica," she murmured as she collected the widow. Later during the preparation Norman showed up to stand behind the controls. Miriam was putting the box in front on the laser._

_Jonathan was talking with another scientist, "No it's each part of the DNA. The adenine, guanine, thymine, cytosine. All of that is affected-."_

_KWEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_"Oh no! I was running a timer diagnostic!" the scientist yelled as he ran to the computer. Miriam looked at her husband with fear and he at her. The laser fired a blast of radiation right Miriam's abdominal area._

_"Miriam!" Jonathan screamed._

* * *

I felt overwhelmed at my mother's story. She wiped a tear from her face, "I thought I was going to die. When I was in the hospital, they told Jonathan, I was six weeks pregnant. That's how he found out."

"I was a lab accident?" I said to her. She nodded, "After I recovered and through out the pregnancy I stressed that something was wrong with you. I waited everyday to see if today would be the day I miscarried. Finally you were born a beautiful, healthy, baby girl. It was there I realized maybe it wasn't all science and logic. Miracles can happen. You were the living proof."

We sat in silence for a few momenta until I decided to speak up, "Who's my real father?"  
Miriam shook her head, "No."

"Mom, please. I have to know," I begged.

"It doesn't matter who helped make you. You are mine. You are nothing like the man that helped create you. He didn't raise you."

I nodded, "Fine then."

If you think I'm letting this go, you are dead wrong. I will find out. One way or another, I will find out.

* * *

My weekend went by fast. I spent it inside looking through any papers my mom had in the apartment while she was at work. I looked for any hint of who my father was or anything else that would be useful. When I had no luck I just sat there with a pile of papers around me. Maybe It just wasn't meant to happen. Maybe it was better that I don't know. I looked over and saw a manilla folder with a strange symbol on it.

I grabbed it and studied the symbol, it was two red circles with dashes through them. In the folder was all these papers with equations and scribbles I have no clue what they mean. I saw a name in there. Richard Parker.

I looked through more papers and saw an OsCorp staff photo. There were plenty of people there. I read the names left to right, Dr. Otto Octavius, Dr. Adrian Tomes, Dr. Miles Warren (that explains why my dad chose that name for the cat), Dr. Curtis Conners (that's Gwen's mentor. She talked so much about him when she first got the internship), Dr. Norman Osborn, Dr. Richard Parker, Dr. Jonathan Drew, Dr. Miriam Drew, Dr. Edward Brock Sr., Dr. Alistair Smythe, and last was Dr. Spencer Smythe.

All of these names were here. I focused on Richard Parker's name. Peter's dad. My parents must have worked with him. Maybe he knew about the accident my mom was in. Why I was able to survive something that should have obliterate me.

Something worked, something clicked together otherwise I wouldn't be here.I looked back at the paper with the equations. Decay Rate Algorithm. I need to talk to a science whiz. Not Gwen though, I can't talk to her about this. I need someone who would understand.

I need to talk to Peter.

**AN: Let me know what you thought. Talk you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bitch Fight!

**AN: Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you. Sorry for the long wait, but to make up for it, here's a long chapter.**

Chapter 9: Bitch Fight!

Monday morning I walked through the halls searching for Peter, but had no luck. I would ask his friends, but I don't think he really has any. The bell rang. Maybe I'll get him in class. I was wearing a black tank top that said, "Normal People Scare Me" with grey jeans and my black converse. My hair was down like always.  
When I sat at my desk I saw him walk through the door with his head down. Almost like he was embarrassed to look up. He sat down and reached into his backpack to get something.  
"That you, Freakshow?" Flash greeted, "I didn't recognize you with out that hoodie."  
I ignored him and looked to the embarrassed boy next to me, "Peter?"  
He glanced up, but said nothing.  
"I want to say I-I'm sorry. For blowing up on you Friday. It was uncalled for and I don't even know where it came from."  
He stared at me for a while before nodding with that crooked smirk, "Yeah, um I'm sorry too. That was in-"  
I held my hand up stopping him, "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."  
"Did you two losers go on a date?" Flash asked.  
We ignored him again, "I do have to talk to you about something relating to what we talked about though. Would you mind if we talked at lunch?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, sure. Oh! You forgot this. Aunt May wanted to make sure you got your "second skin" back," he pulled out my red hoodie along with some crumbled up pieces of paper that fell out. He handed it to me. My mouth curled into a smile, "There you are."  
I put it on straight away, getting warm, "It felt weird without it."  
I turned to look at him again, "Thank you."  
He gave me a smile that made something flutter in my stomach. This time, I did dwell on it.

* * *

In second period, as soon as I sat with Gwen all she kept talking about was why I kept avoiding her all weekend and if I talked to my mom. I told what little I could with out exposing my secret.  
"You'll be fine though?"  
"Yeah. I have an appointment with Doc today anyway. So I'll talk to him."  
She smiled, "That's great, Jessica. It really is. I'm glad you are looking forward to talking to him."  
I nodded and gave a fake smile. I actually wasn't looking forward to talking with the shrink today.  
Our teacher, Mr. McDonald came to the board and wrote "DNA model project" on the board.  
"Today, you will get a partner and together you will build a model of a DNA structure and label it along with a written report on everything about a DNA strand."  
I looked at Gwen and shrugged. Easy enough. We're always partners on projects, "I will choose your partner however."  
The whole class filled with groans and moans. Are you serious? We can't choose our partner?  
"Is there a problem?" He asked. Everyone raised a hand and there was chatter, "Alright, enough! Know that I do not care about your 'cliques' or reputation of who you hang out with."  
Please partner me up with someone good. He read out names two by two.  
"Jasmine Cruz and Oswald Jackson."  
Please give me someone good.  
"Luis Travis and Alma Grey."  
Someone good, please!  
"George Peterson and Jeffery Jones."  
People were sighing as they got paired with whoever Mr. McDonald named.  
"Renee Davidson and Summer Green."  
Can random luck just give me Gwen?  
"Gwen Stacy and Lana Baumgarter." Or luck can just take a shit on me. That's fine.  
"Sorry," I heard Gwen whisper.  
"Quentin Trent and Rose Emerson."  
Someone one good! Someone I can put up with. Not-  
"Harry Osborn and Jessica Drew."  
Son of a Bitch!  
I looked over to see Harry with a frown on his face. Great. I'm paired with someone that hates my guts for no damn reason.  
"Alright get with your partners. Project is due next Friday."  
I sighed as Gwen looked to me, "Maybe you'll have a new friend," her optimism didn't help. I got up and approached Harry.  
"Umm Hi," he just looked at me, not saying a word. I continued, "Listen, I know me and you don't really hang out or talk to each other or are in any way relevant to each other's lives, but-."  
"Just sit and act like you're doing something. Don't worry about the project. I got it. I'll give you half the credit."  
"Excuse me?" I asked confused.  
"You heard me. I got this."  
I stepped closer, "No you don't. This is a project that two people work on. You carry half the work and I carry half the work. Now let's figure out how we divide this up."  
He passed me a blank sheet of paper, "Your half can be you writing your name on this paper."  
I took the paper and threw it to the side, "No! Whether you like it or not, I'm helping you with this project. I will not be some idiot you throw to the sidelines, Harry. Now where and when do you want do this?"  
This seemed to peeve him judging by the look on his face. Well, this pissed me off. How dare he shoves me to the side like a useless tool. I could feel eyes on us since we were the only ones standing and making a scene.  
"Fine then. My house then since I'm sure there will be more space to work," he said with a snotty tone. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever works for you."  
Before I left class, Mr. McDonald called my name, "Jessica, wait up. Gotta talk to you."  
I nodded to Gwen and she walked off as I went to my teacher, "What's up?"  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
I was taken back, "What do you mean?"  
"You seem to be having emotional outbursts lately. I never get that from you. Everything okay?"  
I shook my head slowly, but quickly nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."  
"Are you sure? If you need to talk to someone you can see the school psychiatrist. Have you seen him yet?"  
Yet? My mouth dropped, "You're the birdie?"  
He became confused, "The what?"  
"The birdie. Did you talk to Ms. Danvers about me seeing Dr. Samson?"  
"No, I did not."  
Damn! Who the hell is the birdie?  
"Never mind. I'm fine Mr. McDonald. Thank you for caring though," I left the class.  
"Have a nice day."

* * *

I sat down in the not-so-comfortable leather chair in Doc's office. He cleaned off his glasses and put them back on, "How have you been since your last visit, Jessica?"

"Well, pretty darn crappy actually."

"That's blunt."

"That's... me?" I said confused.

"Why was it 'crappy'?" He took out his notebook and pen.

"Where to begin, I almost got mugged, my mom slipped out that I have a different dad, I got proposed to by a random stranger on the subway, I'm partnered up with a kid that hates my guts for a science project, and I've gained a crush on a guy that is too good for me."

Doc tilted his head, "Why is it a bad thing to have a crush?"

"Are you kidding me? After all of that you think that is the strangest?" I threw my arms up.

He waved his arms down ward, "Calm down, Jessica. We'll get to those. Let's build up to that, okay?"

I took a deep breath, "Now what's wrong with the guy?"

"Like I said. He's too good for me. He probably doesn't like me the way I think he does. Even if _that's_ true, all I'd do is just let him down."

"It sounds like you're just love sick, Jessica. Maybe it's time you drop that barrier and let someone in."

I scoffed, "I'm not in love, okay? I'm just..." He raised an eyebrow causing me to put my face in my hands, "I'm just stupid."

"Love makes you stupid."

"Okay, can we talk about something else?" I suggested. Doc nodded his head and pulled out a pile of big cards, "Let's try this."

"What is it?"

He lifted up a card that had black ink smeared on it, "Ink blots. Cliche? I know."

I groaned, "Come on, Jessica. Now tell me what you see."

I studied the ink blot. There was a weird bulge with two smears on each side. Around it were several circles around it.

"It looks like people gathered around a turkey dinner," Doc set the card down and picked up another one. This had smears on the top and bottom of the card with an awkward circle blot in the top left corner, "A nice view."

He set that one next to the "turkey dinner" one.

This one scared me for some reason. It had sharp and pointed blots making a face.

"An angry wolf or dog," he set that on top of the "turkey dinner" card.

The next card had squarish blots all over, "A city?"

He placed that on top of the other pile. He shuffled through and took out one from the middle. This one was interesting.

There was one rounded rectangle blot surrounding two odd shaped ones. Then sprinkled with black dots.

"Two people driving in the rain," he set that on top of the dog card.

Another card was of strange triangles morphed together in the center, "A space ship?"

"Last one, Jessica," he showed me two circles of different size on top of each other. The smaller one was on top. Coming out of the bottom one was strange legs.

I rolled my eyes, "A spider, Doc. Did you put that in on purpose?" I asked.

"No. You saw what your mind wanted you to see. I personally think it's a crab."

"Sure you do," I sat back in my seat.

"What is this fixation on spiders?" He asked as he lifted one of the silver balls on the Newton's Cradle. I stared at that for a moment before answering, "Maybe it's like my 'spirit animal', Doc."

"Do you believe that?"

"Or maybe I just think spiders are cool and you're reading into this."

He held his breath and nodded once, "Of course," he went to grab the pile of cards that I guess he considered "alarming".

"Why did you see a turkey dinner here?"

"I'm hungry for turkey," I shrugged, "Jessica."

"I don't know why!" I snapped, "Why is there a deeper meaning to it? Why can't I just see friends and family gathered around a dinner talking about business?"

"They're talking about business?"

I face palmed myself, "Not the point."

"No, no, keep going with it. What other details do you see in it?"

I stared at it for a while. It felt like it was actually morphing into a clear picture. Like a memory that was forgotten. The picture was from an angle, like it was from a doorway.

"I see mostly adults at the table. There's only two kids sitting. I feel like there needs to be more with them."

"Where are they?"

"You got me. Maybe they're off being kids."

"How about this angry dog?" When I looked at the picture I could practically feel the heat of the dog's breath as it snarled.

"Yeah, it's angry. Enough said."

Doc got suspicious, "Do you know why it's angry?"

"Because it's a crazy dog that probably has rabies or something," he set it aside when he saw how upset I was getting.

"You saw two people driving in the rain in this one. Care to expand?"

I studied this one, knowing why this one felt familiar.

_I saw me and Jonathan driving in the rain. He seemed to be worried about something. He did smile at me to try and make me feel safe. In that moment, I didn't feel the need to be scared of anything. Jonathan would protect me from whatever it was that he feared. There was a loud crash after._

"They crashed their car. Glass is all over the place."

_Thunder claps as lightening strikes, terrifying me. The rain is cold as it touches my skin_, "It's really pouring."

_"...be afraid..." _

I shook my head, "We're done," I stood up and grabbed my backpack. Doc stood up with me, "You didn't finish."

"I don't want to finish. That car crash that I'm seeing. It happened to me when I was eight. That's why I have such a 'barrier', okay? It was traumatic, Doc."

He didn't say anything until I reached the door, "Be back here on Thursday, Jessica."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

I sat with Gwen at our table as I waited for Peter to stop by. I looked around nervously to see where he was. I brought that folder with the Decay Rate Algorithm. It's in my backpack.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Gwen asked me when she set down her book. I turned to look at her, "Waiting for someone."

"Who could it be?" She asked with a mocking mysterious tone.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned hoping it was Peter, but it was that blond haired, blue eyed _partner_ of mine, "Harry?" this was surprising. He was seen with me. Outside of class. At lunch. In front of all of his "cool friends".

"Here, this is my address. Stop by today after school around four o'clock."

He gave me a piece of paper, "Oh um okay. Do I need to bring anything?"

He took a glance at me from head to toe, "No. Just bring yourself."

"Got it," I did a lazy salute. He rolled his eyes and walked off back to his _territory_.

"That's who you were waiting for?" Gwen asked once he was out of ear shot. I shook my head, "Uh no, actually."

"Hey!" An angry female voice called. What now? Liz Allen stomped up to me with a pissed off look, "What do you want?" I spat.

"No, what do you want with Harry?"

"Excuse me?" Okay, I'm confused. Liz's eyes were burning with hatred, "I saw you flirting with him. And why are you going to his house for a date?"

I winced my eyes at her, she liked Harry? And she thinks Harry is asking me out? I'm sorry, but that is pretty gross. I don't even know or like Harry like that. This could be fun.

"You don't mix rich with trash, so stay away from Harry!" She flipped her hair. After a moment I spoke, "Or else what?"

Liz turned around scowling at, "Just stay away."

"Or else what?" I shrugged. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Gwen staring at me wide eyed. Liz came right to my face, "Or else I'll kick your ass!"

"What's really the problem here, Liz? The fact that he invited me over to his house before asking the school bicycle?" I felt a hard smack across my face. She slapped me. I held my hand over my cheek, feeling the heat from it. There were even thin scratch marks left from her acrylics.

I glanced up at her and stood up off the table, "Jess, don't!" Liz pushed me on the shoulders, "Do something, freak."

"Jessica, you're better than this," I turned to look at Gwen for a moment and smirked, "No, I'm not."

I then lunged at Liz pushing her down to the ground. Scraps were on the back of her legs. I was on top punching her in the face. She then bit down on my wrist and rolled us over to where she started scratching my neck and face. The little stings of the cuts when the air touched it was irritating.

Kids gathered around and started cheering and chanting. I began to pull Liz's brown hair so she came low enough for me to head bud. I was squeezing her wrist as her other hand was trying to hit me anyway it could. I back handed her head giving me the advantage to go back on top. There was tugging on my jacket.

"Jess, stop!" Gwen yelled as she bent down to try and break us up. I slightly shifted causing Gwen's arm to go by Liz's head. Liz bite down on her hand causing her yell, "Ouch!" Gwen held her hand. Peter ran up next to her, "What happened?"

"She bit me! Kick her ass, Jess!" Peter got down and tried to pull me off by grabbing my arms, but I pulled forward violently to go and hit Liz again.

After another few hits from each other, Mr. Cranston was the one that came through the crowd and saw me on top of her. This looked bad.

**AN: Well, it looks like Jess will be getting in trouble for that one. One of you guys said things were boring so I decided to have Jess and Liz get in a fight.**

**Understand, Jessica grew up as a "normal" kid, so she's not gonna have special training or suddenly be a pro fighter. all she knows is regular school fighting moves.**

** It's all the action I could have for at the moment. I know you guys wanna see her in the suit fighting crime, I'll get there, I will, but I need to make the motive a little better instead of, "I'm gonna go out there just because". **

**So until then, let me pace myself with this okay? I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Doctor Connors

**AN: Okay, I'm back again with an all new chapter of Watch Your Step.**

Chapter 10: Doctor Connors

I sat there in the office looking at my bloodied hands. There were light bruises and I had a few scratches on my face. It won't matter by tomorrow. They'll heal up by then, but Liz will have hers for a few days, weeks maybe due to how fragile she is.

Liz came out of Danver's office with her parents. She gave me a devious smile before walking out the building. I looked up and heard the blond dean, "Jessica," she curled and uncurled her finger in a come here motion.

When I was in her office she was sitting in her chair staring at me, "Jessica, what were you thinking?" She slowly said In a disappointed voice.

"If it means anything, she started it."

"Yeah, well tell that to her parents. They are convinced that, and I quote, 'Our Liz would never pick a fight with anyone. Liz is on the student body. She is sweet, kind, and everyone loves her.' Blah blah blah."

I placed my face in my hands and sighed, "So what's the damage?"

"They wanted me to expel you from here," I quickly looked up at her with big eyes. She continued, "But I will only suspend you for three days, in-house."

I'm suspended but I still have to come to school? What ever happened to just staying home?

"Would that be all then?" I asked accepting the punishment.

"No," she had on a straight face, "You will see Dr. Samson every day of the week now on your free track."

I groaned, "Seriously?"

"Yes, Jessica, seriously. You clearly have all that anger build up and need to let it out in a healthy way. Twice a week isn't cutting it anymore. Everyday now, okay?"

"This is horse shit," I mumbled looking off into nothing. Ms. Danvers made a slight frown, "Well, you can tell Dr. Samson all about it tomorrow. I've e-mailed him already."

"Great, is that it now?" I asked in a more irritated tone.

"That's pretty much it. Go back to class."

I didn't want to go to my sixth period. I instead went to the library where I figured no one would be there. To my surprise I saw Peter there with his nose in a book. I made my way over to him by going behind him.

When I was there I started to read what he was reading to myself. It was a lot about cross spices genetics and giant words I didn't even try to understand. What was worse were the equations in there for formulas. I decided to speak, "This looks like a hard book to read."

Peter jumped in his seat and turned to see me there. He smiled once he knew it was me, "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be sent prison or something," he joked.  
"Almost," I took a seat next to him reading the title out loud "Splice of Life?"

He glanced over and nodded slightly, "It's for-"

"What you do on your spare time?" I finished for him, "A lot must go through that brain of yours," my two fingers touched the spine of the book and brought it down so he was paying attention to me. My face was serious when I asked, "You said that you think your parents weren't just in an accident?"

"I was just saying. I don't actually think it."

I dug into my backpack and pulled out the folder, "Do you know what this is?"

Peter's eyes were shocked. He pointed to the red symbol, "I found a folder like that in my Dad's briefcase. How did you find this?"

"It was in my parents' old stuff when they worked for OsCorp," I leaned into where I was inches from his face whispering, "I think my parents worked with your parents."

I opened up the folder showing him the page with equations, "This, this is your dad's isn't it? This Algorithm?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah I solved it."

"You solved it? Does it work? Wait, what does it do?" I collected myself as I asked.

Peter scratched his eyebrow, "It's suppose to regenerate health. They used spiders at first, but now OsCorp is trying through lizards. I talked to the scientist that is working on it now."

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Curtis Connors," I pulled out the picture of the staff meeting and showed it to Peter, "This man? The one with one arm?" I pointed. Peter nodded, "Yeah him. I showed him the equation."

Curt Connors. If Peter's dad worked with him, he must know Jonathan and my mom.

"Thanks, Peter. We should talk more. Kids of scientists you know?" I took his arm and pulled out a pen writing down my phone number. Peter looked at his arm, "Yeah, stick together."

"Don't do the whole, wait three days," I winked at him and put the folder in the bag.

"I won't," After I got out of the library I decided to ditch the rest of the day. I caught a train heading to OsCorp

* * *

I walked into the lobby of OsCorp. This place looked smaller on the inside. The ceiling was high, but not enough for such flashy exterior. I just acted normal, like I belonged here. I was surprised the security guards didn't even look at me on the escalator or the elevator up to the labs.

This entire time I was sweating, like someone would call me out or a guard would be waiting, but nothing. It was too easy. Like, scary easy.

When I approached the glass wall separating me from the labs it was there I noticed the reason why no one looked at me. It was a card access only to enter the labs.

Great.

Guess I have to work a little chemical romance with one of these scientists. I saw one come out of the elevator and I shut my eyes.

Make it a mild batch. I opened them, "Excuse me?"

He turned, "Can you help me? I lost my card. Can you give me yours?"

The man smiled at me feeling love struck. He handed it to me, "Thank you. Let's go downstairs. Or leave this building. Maybe your place?"

I followed him back to the elevator but stopped just outside of it when the doors shut as it went down.

I turned back and swiped the card, opening the door. I walked through the lab searching for Dr. Connors. Maybe someone can point me to his office, "Excuse me? Where's Dr. Connors office?" I asked the closest scientist. She turned to look at me, "Who are you?"

"I have a delivery. It's this research folder from upstairs that's for him personally. Now his office please?" Such a bull shit story.

She pointed down the way, "Straight back there. You'll see it. Tell Jerry to stop sending clueless people and for him to do it himself," she spat. I shrugged off her rudeness, "Thanks," I said.

I found his office, he was sitting at his desk. Is there no privacy in this place? Everything is made of glass. I'm scared to see the restrooms.

Knocking on the door, Dr. Connors looked up and saw me. He seemed confused, but waved a go a head to enter.

"Dr. Curtis Connors?"

"Yes, I know who I am. Who are you?" What is with everyone questioning a total stranger? Oh wait, "I'm sorry. My name is Jessica Drew, you might have known Miriam and Jonathan Drew."

His mouth opened realizing who I was, "You're their daughter."

I nodded, "Yeah."

He stood up to shake my hand, "It's been years. Last time I saw you and your mother was at your father's funeral."

I wanted to squirm, but didn't, "I don't really remember seeing you there."

"Of course not. You were a just a child and why would you. After your accident and Jon..."

"So you were close with him?"

"Close? I worked with him. Please sit," I sat in one of the chairs. More comfortable than Doc's. he sat across from me.

"Your parents and I worked on cross species genetics with another mutual colleague-"

"Richard Parker."

He glanced at me, "Yes. You remember him?"

"No, I know his son, Peter."

"Peter," he smiled, "Brilliant isn't he?"

I smiled with him, "More than. He told me about solving the Decay Rate Algorithm."

"So much like Richard. He even looks like his father. Speaking of, you look a lot like Miriam, in the face."

I shrugged, "I guess."

"How is she?" Connors asked.

"Fine. Works down at St. Mary's in the lab," I shifted in my seat, "Dr. Connors."

"Please, call me Curt."

I corrected myself, "Curt, can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I leaned closer in, "What do you know about the accident during the Wundagore Widow Project?"

He froze up and stood, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Jessica. It truly was, but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"What? You know something, don't you?"

"I really can't spare no more time. I am much too busy," he went looking through his filing cabinet. I stood up, "Why are you bull shitting me?!"

He pulled out a file, wrote something and handed it to me, "Not here!" He whispered. Curt practically shoved me out of the office, "Have a nice night, Miss Drew," the door shut in my face.

I stood outside the door in the lab, holding this folder. I looked at it and on the tab it said Jessica Drew. On the front there was a note that had an address.

* * *

The address lead me to a house, must be Dr. Connors place. It was more secluded and suburban than the rest of the city. He wouldn't be home yet so I sat by the doorway. I opened up the folder he gave to pass time.

There was a report in there talking about how the machine malfunctioned while Miriam Drew was in the way. I saw an ultra sound of a baby, me, in here. In fact, there were a bunch of these ultra sound pictures of me. I seemed normal, like what a baby should look like. Going through the papers I saw another report.

**Name: Jessica Drew**

**Date of Birth: December 7, 1993**

**Gender: Female**

_**Infant Jessica Drew is born healthy considering the high amount of radiation exposed to her as a fetus. However, after taking a blood sample, Jessica is shown not to have a full DNA strand of a **__**human. There are pieces replaced with those of the Wundagore Widow-**_

I tossed the paper down not being able to read anymore. I started to feel sick. I mean, I knew I wasn't normal, but actually having _Spider_ DNA? It was insane. Mine and that spider's DNA is fused together. Thank God I don't have extra arms or legs or eyes. I at least look normal.

I put everything back in the folder and just sat there. OsCorp was defiantly aware of what I was, or at least anyone involved in that accident. Night fell when Conners came home. He saw me and hurried over to open the door.

"Once we are inside I will tell you what you need to know," I took his suitcase so he could unlock the door. Once inside he turned on the lights and lead me to the kitchen.

"Are we safe now?" I asked setting the folder on the counter.

"You went through the file?"

"Some of it. I stopped reading after it said I HAVE SPIDER DNA!" I yelled the last part. Connors put a finger to his lips, "Shhh! Calm down! I know this must be shocking for you. Image how your parents felt or I did when I was assigned to your case."

My mouth dropped, "You were assigned to me?"

He nodded, "I was. That file you have was put together by me and Jonathan up until you were eight years old. I had to run tests on your mother while she was pregnant, then it was just you after you were born. You were such an extraordinary anomaly."

"I was an accident!"

Connors shook his head, "No. What happened on that day was no accident and neither was Jonathan's death."

I felt my eyes stinging, "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember anything?" He paused before talking, avoiding the night of Jonathan's death, "I was there when Miriam was exposed to the radiation blast. What I will tell you is very dangerous to know and no one knows about this. Not even your parents."

I was silent waiting for him to continue, "Norman Osborn pressed the button that blasted your mother."

I was choking on my own breath, "He tried to kill her? Why?"

"I don't know. I saw him look down at the button then at your mother, smiling as he pressed it."

"He's a lunatic," I gripped the counter. Norman tried murdering my mother, then once he failed he wanted to keep Connors here close to me to run tests with Jonathan. That's the only reason he stuck around. I was Jonathan's new assignment, not a daughter he took in.

"Doctor Connors, thank you for shedding some light on how I came to be. I need to be getting home."

Dr. Connors showed me out, "If OsCorp or Norman found out that I told you this, it would mean both our lives. If you ever do remember and I know you will," I stared at him, "Pretend you don't."

I nodded and left his house. More questions than answers. Is that my life now? People never telling me the full picture, just handing me a puzzle piece.

**AN: So much mystery, for Jessica. Let me know what you think. Oh and to answer the question, Yes, she is stronger than Peter. that's why she didn't even have trouble getting away from his grip last chapter.**

**Why does everyone want that? I'm not complaining, I'm just rather curious. Haha. Anyway. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
